


That Moment, Perfect for a Kiss

by 2xloony



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xloony/pseuds/2xloony
Summary: Sana leans in to say something, Tzuyu have something else in mind.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 41





	That Moment, Perfect for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that iconic moment in a fansign where Sana and Tzuyu sat close to each other and Sana thought to lean in. Tzuyu seemingly spaced out. And every satzu shipper's reaction: NOW, KISS
> 
> To this day, still wondering what Sana was saying and what was going thru Tzuyu's mind that moment.

Tzuyu was waiting for another fan when Sana suddenly leaned a little closer from her side and started talking. She faced sideways to hear Sana but her initial plan was wrecked when her eyes fell on Sana's lips.

Sana's words flew over Tzuyu's head. The usually stoic maknae was even more of a statue as she was transfixed.

"Tzu did you know ..hilarious ..so Chaeyoung bit Mina's hand while sleeping without knowing it's-- Chewyah what's wrong? Are you listening?"

Sana, still not getting any response, leant closer to Tzuyu. "Earth to yodaaa?! Tzu, you still there?"

Tzuyu blinked a few times, waking up from the trance she was in. She yelped a little, startled with how close Sana's face suddenly was.

Blushing from the proximity, "Uhh.. Yeah sorry, I got distracted."

"Eh?! Why?" asked the confused shiba inu.

Tzuyu thought, _Aish! What's with that adorable pout?! Really Sana, do you want me dead?_

"Is there something on my face?" wondered Sana.

"No-nope. None. I just- I-" stuttered Tzuyu.

Sana smirked. Tzuyu died inside.

"Tzu tzu..Do you want to kiss me?"

Tzuyu's eyes unconsiously fell on Sana's lips again. She gulped. 

"No?"

Sana giggled. "I want to kiss you though."

Tzuyu choked on her spit. "No. You can't--"

Sana leant even closer. Tzuyu can feel her breath against her lips.

"Why can't I? Are you afraid to fall for me?" Sana closed her eyes and whispered, "Tzuyu, kiss me."

"Unnie w-we sh-shouldn't- I'm not g-" Tzuyu stopped herself and quickly leaned away from Sana's already puckered face.

But all logic went out the window when Sana frowned like a sad puppy whose treat was taken away.

*chu*

Sana opened her eyes wide, Tzuyu's lips pressed softly against her own. Surprise written on her face. Tzuyu's onyx eyes a shade darker, stared intensely at her.

Tzuyu, carried away, bit her lower lips. Sana moaned. Tzuyu heard it. Felt it. Tried to deepen the kiss.

Sana straightened up, awakened by the sudden intrusion. Sana's face turned bright red. Realizing what happened..

"YAH! CHEWYAH!?" And hid herself under the table as fast as her clumsy self permits. Away from Tzuyu's smirking soft soft lips. Away from everyone's shocked faces.

Tzuyu too ducked under. Tugging the front of Sana's blouse, "Can I kiss you again?"

Sana screamed. Again.

Tzuyu shook the shiba inu in her arms violently. "Sana unnie! Yah! Are you okay?! Why are you screaming my name in your sleep?"

Sana buried her face in Tzuyu's neck. Trying to hide her embarassment, "N-nothing chewyah. Let's g-get back to sleep okay?"

"Hmm? Okay." Tzuyu smiled a knowing smile. Holding her Sana closer.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> here's to hoping this read gave you fuzzy good feelings ^^


End file.
